King of Hearts
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: “I bet you 1000 munny that I could get him expelled within the month.” Axel challenged, licking his lips hungrily as he gazed at the blonde in the back. AR


Twilight Town boys is so frustrating for me, it makes me laugh. I tried to make Riku and Sora the main couple, but it's slowly leading into Axel and Roxas. I'm gonna try harder unleash my AkuRoku writing streak into this story.

Title: King of Hearts

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Cloud, Zexion/Demyx, and more.

Full summary: Axel makes a bet with Marluxia that he can get the 'perfect' boy of their class to get expelled. 1000 munny is a lot, right? So of course Axel will do anything to get him expelled…

Setting: Twilight Town school, since I always wondered what Roxas' school would be like. But this will not be some sappy high school story; they'll be mostly outside of school. They'll only show up there a couple of times.

* * *

Chapter 1: King of Hearts

* * *

"I should cut her hair in the girl's bathroom while she's not looking! Snip, snip! And it's all gone!"

Larxene's mint green eyes glowed angrily as she stared at the girl a couple seats away from her right side. The girl gave her a cold look as well, her icy blue eyes warning Larxene to stop looking at her. The tomboy blonde dressed in a black hoodie and loose jeans leaned back in her chair, her mint eyes never leaving the other girl for a second.

Like daggers, pencils slipped from her sleeve, fitting between Larxene's fingers perfectly. Raising a delicate eyebrow, Larxene gave off a sadist grin to the bitch across the classroom.

Namine shook her head with irritation, smoothing the wrinkles on her white dress. It wasn't her fault she was going to be paired up with the soon to be drop out of their class…

"Be nice to Namine. It's not to tease people who draw better then you for entertainment." A voice from Larxene's left side growled. Blinking innocently, Larxene looked over her shoulder to see fluffy chestnut brown hair lightly tickling her nose.

"Then again, maybe I should entertain myself by give you a hair cut, Marluxia. It's annoying how most of the guys in our class have long hair…" Larxene sighed, slipping the pencils back into her sleeve. Marluxia gave her a glare, warning her to destroy any thoughts relating to his hair being cut.

"I think we should personally burn it off." A smooth, cool voice came. Literally taking a seat on Marluxia's desk and waving an opened lighter in front of his face, Axel grinned. His normally piercing green eyes were glowing brighter then Larxene's eyes in mischief. "What do you think about that?"

"I think I should kick your ass." Marluxia said calmly, not showing the slightest bit of shock on his face as Axel threatened him.

"You're no fun." Larxene and Axel now both sighed, slumping as their fun had vanished before it could truly begin. Guilt pierced Marluxia's cold heart as he watched the two suddenly become depressed.

"I'll play cards with you. I'll even gamble in my hair." Marluxia grumbled, pulling out a deck of cards from his black hoodie's pocket. Axel took a seat in the empty desk in front of Marluxia, no interest in playing even if the prize was Marluxia's hair. They played cards 24/7, so the fun seemed to have vanished.

"We always play cards. We need more to our life, something different." Axel groaned, leaning back in the chair. Shrugging, Marluxia set the cards on the desk in case someone wanted to play with him.

Larxene, already bored with the two bad boys, began letting her mint colored eyes scan the room. Their teacher, Cloud, sat in the front, grading papers with no care in the world. He never lectured them since he could hardly talk as it was. Instead of an English Class, this seemed more like a Study Hall.

Kids were making airplanes, and tossing them… others were talking to friends… some had even left class early at how boring it was.

Turning to her side, Larxene got ready to torture Namine some more. Her sadistic grin came into place as the perfect insult came to mind. The blonde nymph could never get tired of bothering Namine. Just seeing that icy glare of her raised her spirits.

As quick as it rose…the charming sadistic grin smeared off at seeing the desk empty. She sat up awkwardly, searching for the little blonde. No, Namine wasn't in the front of the room sucking up to Cloud… Larxene quickly looked some more. She wasn't even speaking with her best friend, Kairi!

Then she spotted her least favorite girl in the class, doing her usual flirting with the kid in the corner.

Roxas sat in the back, sapphire hued eyes gazing out the window into the everlasting Twilight. Namine sat beside him, excitedly laughing and talking about various stories. She was in so much of a fuss about herself; she never spotted the irritated look on Roxas' face. But she constantly did this. And everyone knew she had a crush on Roxas, including Roxas. But he was safe since she had yet to admit her feelings.

Larxene's eyes lit up as she gazed over Roxas closely. He was short compared most boys, but he had a cute face structure. And his bed-head hair style gave him another inch in height and a point in charm. He looked nice… almost like… Axel's type of boy…

Larxene's mint eyes widened as the perfect idea came to her head.

"Give me those." She snapped, snatching Marluxia's cards. Marluxia seemed a tad bit shocked while Axel jumped at the sudden snap. Larxene was grinning now, more then normal.

"Larxene?" Axel questioned.

She shuffled the cards like an expert, not slipping even for a second. Axel watched with Marluxia in awe.

"Call your suite, boys. Now." Larxene spoke, almost demanding of them. Sitting up, Marluxia narrowed his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't care what the game was; he just wanted to call his favorite suite.

"Spades." He spoke quickly.

"Hearts." Axel barked, almost at the same second as Marluxia. Of course he would have called out the red suite, anything red was _his_. Larxene took a single card out of the deck, placing it face down on the desk top. Axel raised a short red eyebrow, curious as to what game this was.

"What's going on, Larxene?" Marluxia asked. Larxene placed two fingers onto the card, still grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"We are going to make a bet. Look to the corner of the room. Isn't that blonde back there cute?" Both Marluxia and Axel leaned back, narrowed eyed.

Roxas sighed, burying his face in his hands, almost as if to suffocate himself from Namine's rant. Axel smirked, his eyes checking out the messy hair on the kid. He was pretty cute for one of the kids who weren't in there group. The only downside was that he was talking to Namine… and _no one_ in there group liked Namine.

"What about him?" Axel asked, not removing his gaze from Roxas for even a second. Blinking wasn't even an option at this point.

"I _dare_ the both of you to make a bet. If I pull up a card with a heart suite, then Marluxia gets to pick what Axel does to little Blondie over there. If this card is from the spade suites, then vice versa." Larxene explained, sounding almost like a sane genius to Axel. It was different compared to most of their card games, like war and poker. And who could possibly turn down a bet from Larxene? "And clubs will count for Marluxia and diamonds to Axel, got it?"

"I'm in." Axel said, finally tilting his gaze to Larxene lazily.

"Whatever." Marluxia said, secretly eager inside to see what card it was.

In a swift move of her hand, Larxene flipped the card up to show it's beauty to the two bad boys in front of her. Axel tilted his head to the side while Marluxia couldn't contain his wicked smirk.

The King of Hearts revealed itself to them gracefully.

"Well… looks like I'm in charge now." Marluxia said, sitting so he was facing Axel's profile. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel smiled.

"Like _you_ could do anything truly bad." Axel warned, glowering at the older male slightly.

That seemed to pinch a nerve deep inside Marluxia. You could tell when you spotted the bolt of annoyance run through his dark brown eyes. And that might've caused Axel to lose his smile.

"You brought it on yourself." Marluxia whispered, leaning toward Axel's face menacingly. Axel chuckled, wondering what he had caused. "A bet you 100 munny that you can't get that perfect kid expelled by the end of the year.

Axel took this into thought. So Marluxia was challenging him to expel the pool kid? A little harsh… He was a perfect straight A+ student who was quiet and shy. Though those types of kids were hard to get rid of, Axel could handle it. Hell, he had done it before to that Hayner kid. But what could he do to get him out sooner?

A brilliant idea flashed through his head and Axel could all ready see it now.

"I bet you 1000 munny that I could get him expelled within the month." Axel challenged, licking his lips hungrily as he gazed at the blonde in the back.

Marluxia leaned back in his chair, debating this. Not only did his raise the price; he almost dug his own grave. But never the less he agreed.

"Deal." Marluxia said, looking in the back at the blonde as well. Little did Axel know, he had never said anything about keeping out of the bet…

"This is gonna be fun." Larxene said, watching Namine leave the poor, tortured blonde boy alone…

* * *

"You bet 1000 munny on something as big as that!"

"What's wrong with it?" Axel asked, leaning against a yellow wall casually. A dirty-blonde sat next to him, a blue sitar contently in his lap.

"That's a lot! You don't even have that kind of munny!" Demyx protested, almost getting the courage to beat some sense into the red head with his sitar. A silver haired kid sat next to him, asleep on his shoulder as his thick silver bangs draped over Demyx's black jacket. It was lunch time, so of course the trio wasn't in class.

"So? I can pull it off." Axel said, taking a seat beside Demyx. Demyx shook his head sadly, pitying the dull red head. Couldn't he have at least made the bet with someone else? He would have had better luck with a teacher, not 'perfect' Roxas!

"No you can't! You've never even spoken to the kid! You can't just go up to him and say 'hi, I'm going to expel you this month!'" Demyx groaned.

"I all ready have the perfect plan in mind." Axel assured, grinning as he pulled a lighter out from his pocket. But just as he opened the top so a small orange flame came to life, water splashed onto the lighter, also getting on his sleeve as well. Glaring at the dirty blonde, Axel made a growl viciously. He _hated_ water…

Demyx rolled his eyes at the growl, twirling the cap back onto his propel water bottle. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I'm gonna fake a rescue for him. Someone's gonna go and try to beat him up. That's when I'll jump in and save him." Axel explained, setting up the plan perfectly. Zexion sat up, opening his violet eyes sleepily.

"Who are you going to hire?" Zexion spoke softly, before laying his chin on Demyx's head. Demyx blushed at the sweet gesture while Axel made a face. The couple grossed him out past his limits. He may have liked boys, but he didn't like Demyx or Zexion.

"Who else would love to get on my side in a perfect bet like this?" Axel chuckled, grinning at Demyx dangerously. Demyx knew who he was gesturing to him by the way his green eyes crinkled happily.

Seeing his own terrified reflection in those endless green eyes, Demyx shook his head. "Me! I'm telling you, I'm not the right guy for this! I don't fight!"

"Which is perfect. Lay a few punches on him and I'll fake beat you up. Perfect, right?" Axel asked. Demyx now began shaking his head frantically so his few bangs flew around his face.

"No, Axel! I can't-"

"I'll help." Zexion said, lazily rolling his eyes in Axel's direction.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx pleaded for him to change his mind, and get onto his side. Zexion sat up properly, brushing some of his silver bangs out of his right eye.

"This sounds interesting. I wouldn't mind helping you out… as long as I get 10 of your earnings." Zexion whispered, glaring Axel in the eye. Axel smirked; his plan was slowly building itself together.

A defeated sigh came from below the two and Demyx shook his head slowly now.

"I'll help if Zexion is in. But just… just don't beat me up." Demyx stated his conditions cautiously, worried of saying the wrong thing. Zexion laid his head back onto Demyx's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Give me a time and place and I'll ambush the bookworm." Zexion said.

"4:15, Outside Cloud's classroom. I over heard from Namine that Roxas was going to talk to Cloud about the B+ he got on his report." Axel gave him the place and time quickly, a rush of excitement coursing through him. He could hardly wait to show off his true pyro and fighting skills to Roxas…

* * *

"You will help us, right?" Marluxia asked, raising a chestnut brown eyebrow as he sat at the cafeteria table. Larxene sat beside him, that sadistic smile in place.

Luxord stroked his blonde beard thoughtfully, debating if he should really help the two out. "So… you made a bet with Axel and you are so greedy for the money… that you'll pay me 10 of whatever you get if I help you stop Axel from expelling Roxas?"

Larxene and Marluxia grinned and spoke in unison. "Exactly."

"Well… Xaldin has been boring me lately…" Luxord chuckled at the fun thought of trying to disrupt any Axel and Roxas moments. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Larxene giggled while Marluxia let out a sigh of relief.

"But I must ask… what are you two going to do?" Luxord questioned curiously, soft sky blue twinkling with delight. Marluxia's once content face became dark and menacing.

"Larxene will stalk him and try to find out his routine. Then she'll give me the information to the routine. Wouldn't you think a kid like him would fall for someone…" Marluxia paused to swipe his long bangs out of his face. "As handsome as me?"

Luxord frowned deeply. Chances were that Axel was going to get Roxas to like him. So if Marluxia stepped in…

"Oh, Axel is going to have a hard time competing with you." Luxord chuckled, his rough laugh coming from deep in his throat…

Feeling more confident with the comment, Marluxia smiled darkly.

* * *

"I told Axel… he had picked the wrong guy for this…" Demyx sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. Zexion walked beside him, arms crossed as his violet eyes closed.

It was 4:10, just about time. School had ended half an hour ago, leaving the halls empty. Only a couple of kids came out here and there while a teacher would walk by, saying good night to the two boys.

"Calm down." Zexion simply said. Demyx was about to turn the next hall if Zexion hadn't snatched his arm, pointing to the room across the hall way. All Demyx saw were tall bright blonde spikes and he knew he was in the right direction.

* * *

"I just don't think it's that good of a report. I liked it, really. But you didn't put enough emotion into it." Cloud said, sitting on the edge of his desk. Roxas stood in front of him, dull sapphire eyes thrown onto the ground.

"You're one to talk about emotion…" Roxas growled, but not loud enough for Cloud to hear. Cloud raised a thick yellow eyebrow, his own blue eyes wondering if Roxas had said something or not. Putting on a fake smile, Roxas lifted his face so Cloud could see. "Thank you for speaking with me. I'll try harder next time."

Cloud could see through the fake smile. But before he could stop Roxas and ask him what was wrong… Roxas turned to leave the classroom.

"Poor kid…" Cloud sighed, turning to get ready to head home.

Roxas shoved his hands deep into his pockets, clenching his fists in anger. It's not like he would have cared that he was getting a B+ on his report. He just wanted an A at the least. Why?

When you had a brother like Leon, of course you would have to get the top grades…

"What a cutie! I never expected for him to look that cute up close!" A voice laughed. Jumping slightly, Roxas turned to his side. Demyx smirked at him, crossing his arms as a gleam came into his sea-blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Roxas demanded, sending a glare to Demyx. He had no classes with this weirdo, so he wasn't sure what sort of stance in social class he took.

"I need some… munny. You know, I want to by a soda." Demyx tried to come up with a tough 'munny stealing bully' line. Of course, his voice shook ever so slightly and he couldn't help but look nervous.

"Don't force yourself to act tough." Roxas sighed, about to turn in the direction of his locker. But as he turned, his face met with a black hoodie. Looking up, Roxas frowned at seeing a pair of suspicious lilac eyes gazing down on him.

"I'm not forcing myself to be tough." Zexion lowly growled, easily snatching Roxas' shirt by the white collar. Roxas held up his hands in defeat; he didn't want to fight one bit.

"O-Ok! You weirdoes can take my munny and go!" Roxas protested. He didn't want to get Cloud involved so he refused to call for help.

"W-Weirdo! Now… now that's just plain rude!" Demyx hissed behind him, walking proudly to Zexion's side. "Do you know what happens to people who call us weirdoes?" Roxas gulped, getting a clear vision of himself being tossed into a blue locker and getting beaten senselessly out of.

"They get beaten up and raped?" Roxas squeaked, trying to keep his cool. Zexion and Demyx opened their mouths to agree with him until they heard the last part. Rape him? Why would they rape him!

"Now, just beaten up." Zexion said, raising a fist to Roxas' face. Roxas gulped once more, admiring the details on the black glove tightly clinging to Zexion's fist. Zexion pulled it back, ready to beat him up before…

"That's where you're wrong!" A voice courageously called out. The three turned to their right or left to gaze at who was approaching them with graceful footsteps. Zexion remained emotionless while Demyx looked nervous.

Roxas' blue eyes lit up at seeing the oddest person he had ever seen. Red hair glistening in the twilight coming through the hallway window… green eyes holding a strangely attractive glint in them… His skin even had a nice tone to it.

"Those people get rescued by people like _me_." Axel stood feet away, grinning in a twisted manner. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, just exit out of the window then.

I hope to get some reviews out of this one. I have so many ideas for this. And hopefully they don't disappoint you. Will the rating remain T? Or turn to M? I'm not sure. But how Roxas might get expelled might deserve an M rating if you know what I mean.

I can't stand Namine, sorry. I adore the rest of the Kingdom Hearts cast, just not Namine. I'm not sure why, she just annoys the hell out of me. So forgive me if she becomes a bitch. And Demyx, I love the guy. He's just a wimp and I love writing him that way.

Anyway, I better get writing to Twilight Town Boys. Hopefully it will become and Riku and Sora story again, lol. It will be updated sometime in the next two days, so hang in there tight. As for this story, if it doesn't get many reviews, it will remain a mystery.

Random question: Why do most of the characters in Kingdom Hearts have blue eyes? As I was writing this, it was a pain in the ass to change up their shades of blue…


End file.
